


On the Subject of Heats

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, ask fill, dedicated lovingly to anon, gross teens being fluffy, i dont even know if i like it but whatever, this is the shortest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked:<br/>Alpha!Tomoe and Omega!Kyousuke discussing Kyousuke's upcoming heat? (Tomoe helping him through it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Heats

Kyousuke Kuga was an entirely traditional omega. It wasn't his choice. It was just how he was raised and how his parents were raised, and his grandparents were raised all the way back to whenever the Kuga family began. He was born to an entirely respectable alpha and omega couple out of an arranged marriage that he would (in their eyes) no doubt someday replicate but with more children.

Kyousuke never knew any other way of life. What he did know was to always be home before midnight, to never meet up with an alpha in public without a close friend or family member present, and never submit to strange alphas but always submit to authority.

That being said, there were several instances in which the Kuga family was rather lax. Specifically, in that as he was an unarranged omega- an omega who has not yet been promised away- he was allowed to court or be courted as he wished.

Tomoe Yagami was a notoriously hard-to-impress alpha, but the second he laid eyes on Kyousuke he was completely taken by his beauty and grace. After several weeks of awkward compliments that always left them both as blushing messes, Tomoe had stutteringly asked to court Kyousuke. Having no reason to decline him, Kyousuke accepted.

Which was how they found themselves here.

"No." The omega said, dead-set on his answer. "I'll let you do a lot of things, Tomoe, but this I must refuse."

"But there's all sorts of studies-" Tomoe, halfway through his rebuttal, found himself interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

"I will say this one more time. I allow no-one but my mother into my room during my heats. You are not and cannot be the exception." Kyousuke persisted. "Outside of my heat we can kiss all you want, hell I'll even accept anything less than penetration. But until I graduate highschool, that's as far as I'll go."

Tomoe, uncharacteristically persistent, grasped his courtmate's wrist and pulled it away. "It will be better for your health if you-"

"Tomoe!" Kyousuke hissed, grey eyes boring into purple. "This matter is not up for debate. You cannot dissuade me from this. if you have a problem with that, I see nothing stopping you from walking out the door right now."

The alpha sighed, but his eyes softened as he closed them. He opted to gently take Kyousuke's wrists in his hands and press a kiss to Kyousuke's fingers. For a short while, the two were silent.

Tomoe tool a deep breath. "if that is truly what you wish, then I will not persist."

"The heat thing or the leaving thing, because I don't actually want you to leave." Kyousuke nervously tucked a stray lock of silver hair behind his ear.

Tomoe smiled and, laughing, kissed Kyousuke's forehead. "Whatever you wish, my sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> I like it when Tomoe channels his inner Elphaba so sue me


End file.
